


Something

by shards_of_divinity



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Basically Jim is filty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Rimming, Spock enjoys that filth though it's not logical, T'hy'la, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shards_of_divinity/pseuds/shards_of_divinity
Summary: Sometimes Jim is bold enough later on the bridge to lightly press his fingers against a place where they both know a bruise is hidden; electric blue eyes darkening when a hint of color turns the tips of Spock’s ears the faintest green.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 218





	Something

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this 6 years ago and was too shy to post. LOL, good evening, readers! *posts and darts away*

There's just something so sensual about kisses on the small of one's back. 

Something about that one spot. It seems innocent enough. It definitely shouldn’t get such a rise out of anyone the way it does Spock.

Until Jim Kirk sucks bruises into that tender flesh. He licks, sucks, nips; anything that leaves a mark on Spock's skin that will linger for days. They'll be a reminder of a wild night; hidden just under his perfectly pressed regulation uniform. Marks that he’ll feel if the fabric moves against them just right. Even now there's a trail of bites and sucking-kisses that make a pretty collar on Spock’s flushed skin and Jim always takes his time to travel to that spot at the small of his back that makes Spock just writhe.

Despite himself, despite all of his teachings about maintaining control, Spock loves it. The sounds that Jim wrenches from him are utterly illogical and obscene. Spock should feel shame or the closest thing his people could compare it to, but his mind always spirals down to the many ways Jim can use his mouth. He worries his bottom lip --that's already swollen from Jim's hungry kisses -- and whimpers. He squirms, alternately trying to get away and move closer to the delicious torture. Sometimes if he's worked up enough, Spock will muffle his needy cries by biting his own arm, or muffling them into a pillow.

Jim likes to mark Spock up. Whether it's his neck, his inner thighs before he sucks Spock down to the root and works him until his release is down Jim's throat, or digging his fingers into Spock's hips while Spock fucks into Jim. Sometimes Jim's bold enough later on the bridge to lightly press his fingers against a place where they both know a bruise is hidden; electric blue eyes darkening when a hint of color turns the tips of Spock’s ears the faintest green.

Sometimes Jim will just lave his tongue over that spot over and over again, and hold Spock's hips down so he can't rub against the mattress. Or rather, he could --he's more than twice as strong as Jim -- but it's nice to give up that control. To let down his inhibitions in this space they’ve created together.

Jim always likes it when Spock gets loud. Spock will feel Jim's lips curl upwards against his skin, and the puffs of breath from Jim swearing, and praising him. 

"You're so hot, Spock. So good for me. I wanna hear you.”

Oh yes. He will always get louder. Especially when finally Jim moves lower and slips a finger between his cheeks. Lightly teases around his hole. Press, but not enter. Not yet. Not until Jim has Spock hovering in the place between pain and pleasure, frustration and elation. 

Jim makes Spock wait. He'll push a slick finger into his tight, needy hole only when *he* is ready to put it in. A warm, wet tongue will follow, circling Spock's stretched hole before joining another finger. They'll spread Spock open farther, and he'll grip the blankets beneath him so hard, they rip. 

Doesn't matter. It's not the first time he's done so and it won't be the last. 

Spock will be teased until he's aching. He rocks against the mattress against Jim's wishes, and receives a smack on his ass for the trouble. Sometimes, when rubbing himself off isn't enough, Spock will suck on his fingers imagining it's Jim's mouth around his cock. He gets them really wet, moaning around them. 

Doing that pulls a chuckle from Jim. "You're ready for me aren't you," Jim asks as he pulls back, wiping his mouth on his shoulder while he still has three fingers buried in Spock's ass. Jim leans over Spock, pressing a tender kiss against the nape of his neck, and Spock wails around his fingers when Jim curls his own inside of him.

"Look at you. So impatient."

Spock moans as Jim helps him up on his hands and knees. Spock's head hangs between his shoulders, a noticeable tremor going through him. He reaches a hand towards his aching cock. He's already so wet, a puddle of his own cum staining the sheets beneath him.

Jim's fingers finally slip out of Spock's well-stretched hole, and he lets out a groan knowing what's next.

"I love filling you with my cock," Jim hisses as he slides in. He's going slow, trying to make it last, but Spock can feel through their link how difficult a task that is. Sweat drips onto his back, and Spock thrills when Jim pants as he pushes deeper inside.

"Fuck, Spock," Jim groans. "You're always so tight no matter how long I take to open you up for me. I fill you up so well, it's like you were made just for me."

Jim's voice falters when Spock clenches his muscles around him, tearing a hiss from both of them. That earns Spock a nip on top of the bruise already decorating his shoulder.

There's no more words when Jim starts pounding into Spock with earnest after finally working him open. Spock ends up with his shoulders and face pressed into the pillow beneath him, and Jim takes it with stride, the new angle nailing Spock's prostate each time. 

Spock's voice goes hoarse, and Jim's thrusts become erratic. A sweaty hand slides grips Spock's dick firmly, and jerks him off hard and fast like he likes it. 

"Shit!" J im cries sharply, finishing inside of Spock. He keeps thrusting, until the deep thrusts and a final twist of his wrist around Spock finally makes him tumble over the edge with a loud shout. 

Spock's shaking, hyper sensitive as Jim wipes him down and flops down next to him. Broad hands brush his sweaty bangs from his forehead, and a tender kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth. Spock finally opens his eyes to see a goofy smile stretched across Jim's face.

"You're amazing, Ashayam, God, you don't know how much," Jim murmurs against Spock's neck as he rests against Spock's heaving chest. Spock cards shaky fingers through Jim's damp hair and pulls him closer. 

Spock has no words, but he pushes his satisfaction, amusement, and all-consuming love through their link. Jim shudders in his arms, pulling away long enough to grab the long-discarded sheets and blankets before he throws an arm and leg over Spock to bring the flush together. 

Spock can't help the sigh that escapes him when Jim's fingers find the small of his back again before they fall asleep.

There's just something about that one spot.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
